


about the bugs and alphabet

by theformerone



Series: ShikaSaku Week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, the power of FRIENDSHIP!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: Ino doesn't show up to the meadow behind the academy one day. Sakura -six years old, and suddenly without the only friend she's ever had- panics.Day 5: Then/Now





	about the bugs and alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> title lifted 'We're Going to be Friends' by The White Stripes

The meadow is the nicest place that Sakura's ever been to. 

It's full of color, and it smells like her mama after a long day making perfumes. It's always sunny and bright, and the trees offer the perfect amount of shade for the really sunny days, ones that even breezes don't cut through. 

Ino had brought her here the first time. Then she had taught Sakura how to weave flower crowns, how to bend the stems without breaking them. Had settled a bright yellow daisy behind Sakura's ear and said, "Tag, you're it!"

That had been the end of that. Sakura decided then and there that Ino was the best person in the world, and that nothing could change her mind.

Because Ino  _was_ the best person in the world. She was nice to Sakura, and pulled her hair out of her eyes, and gave her a red ribbon to tie her hair back with. She told the bullies to leave Sakura alone, and she ate lunch with her, and she helped Sakura with target practice, because Sakura's aim wasn't all that good. 

Ino was Sakura's first friend. And she was the  _best_ friend a girl could ever ask for. Ino's other friends on the other hand are - well, they're difficult. Or at least they can be. 

Chouji is really nice, but he's even shyer than Sakura is. He'll share his chips if Ino asks, but he looks at Sakura like she still might be a threat. Sakura would never tease Chouji about his weight, ever, not  _ever_ but she can understand why he's so hesitant.

Sakura remembers meeting Ami for the first time, how Ami had pretended to want to be one of Sakura's friends on a dare, just to make fun of her later on for it. So Sakura keeps her distance from Chouji, and waits patiently for him to come to her. 

Some days, he waves at her before classes begin. Other days, she offers him her leftover apple slices when she's too full to finish her own lunch. And it's easy, just slowly migrating towards friendship. 

Shikamaru is worse. 

He's lazy. All he does is nap. Sakura thinks he's boring. 

He doesn't pay attention in lessons. He says 'troublesome' all the time like he's a grown-up or something. And when he isn't doing that, he's busy getting in trouble with Naruto and Kiba and Akamaru. Sakura thinks Shikamaru's a bad influence, but he's probably too lazy to even be that. 

And she knows she can't tell Ino who she can be friends with. That's just wrong. But when Sakura arrives at the meadow before class because she knows Ino will be waiting there, she physically feels her stomach drop into her toes when she only sees Shikamaru. 

He's sitting at the base of the tall elm tree Ino and Sakura usually sit under while they go over what they're supposed to be learning first thing in the morning. Sakura bunches her hands in the fabric of her dark yellow shirt. 

Ino had told Sakura she looked nice in yellow. Sakura never thought bright colors looked very pretty on her. They always seemed too loud, or like they clashed with her hair. But before Sakura had retreated into browns and dull blues and grey, Sakura's mother had filled her closet with spring and summer colors. 

The yellow was meant to impress Ino. Now, Sakura feels foolish in it in front of Shikamaru. 

She walks up to him after a moment of tense deliberation. If anyone knows where Ino is, it'll be him. Besides, this early in the morning, he's usually on the academy roof with the other boys, planning that day's troubles. Maybe Ino sent him here to deliver her a message?

Shikamaru glances in her direction when she approaches, and then he sighs. He scratches the back of his neck, and Sakura hesitates, wondering. Maybe he's here waiting for Ino, too, and she misread the situation? It wouldn't be the first time.

Or maybe he's here to tell her that Ino never wants to talk to her again. 

Sakura's mouth goes dry. Suddenly, her feet feel like they're filled with lead, and she can't seem to take another step forward. Maybe she should turn around and bolt for the academy doors. At least then, she could cry in the bathroom before Iruka and Suzume-sensei call class to begin. 

"Oh good," Shikamaru says, yawning as he stands, "you're here early. She said you'd be."

It's too late to turn around now, not without looking like a coward. Sakura digs her heels a bit into the earth, trying to remember how to be brave without Ino at her side. 

"Where - ," Sakura licks her lips, fear quivering at the base of her throat. "Where's Ino-chan?"

Shikamaru looks at her like she's something strange and alien. Luckily, Sakura's used to being examined in such a way. 

"She's out sick today," he replies. "She wanted me to tell you so you wouldn't wait for her. She didn't want you to worry."

Abruptly, all the air goes out of Sakura in one loud breath. The tension is gone. 

Sick. She's only sick. And she sent along a friend of hers to tell Sakura so she wouldn't worry. Though she's still frightened of facing the day by herself, at least she still has Ino's affection. She wonders if she could convince her father to swing by the Yamanaka flower shop after the academy lets out for the day, so she could pick up a nice little bunch of get-well-soon flowers for her friend. 

"Oh," Sakura says. "Okay."

Shikamaru stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking down at the flowers underfoot. 

"She also told me - more like  _demanded_ ," he grumbles, "me to tell you that you can still eat lunch with me and Chouji. And you can hang out with us, too. We usually go up to the roof before class."

The invitation makes Sakura balk. Not just because she isn't especially fond of boring old Shikamaru, but because she knows, she  _knows_ that Ino is still trying to take care of her, even though she isn't at school. She's one of the few people who can cajole Shikamaru into doing anything, and Sakura knows that if word gets back to her that he, Chouji, Kiba or Naruto were mean to her, there absolutely will be hell to pay.

It's a little scary because the boys are really rough and Iruka-sensei yells at them a lot. Sakura doesn't really like to get yelled at. But she knows Chouji and Shikamaru, and they're nice to her. And it'd be nice not to eat by herself again, like she did before she met Ino. 

"O-okay," Sakura says, stammering. 

Shikamaru lifts an eyebrow, looking at her. 

"I'd like to go to the roof with you!" 

She nearly shouts it, still holding onto the yellow hem of her shirt. 

Shikamaru sighs, but it isn't mean. He actually kind of smiles at her. He reaches out, and takes her hand from where its fisted in her shirt and gives it a little squeeze before he starts leading her. 

"Okay then."

He leads her through the meadow, and as she goes she turns a head over her shoulder to see the ocean of white and pink and yellow and blue flowers and the bright green grass. She tells herself that in a couple of days when Ino is better, she'll be back. 

She tells herself when she reaches the roof of the academy, having followed Shikamaru up the stairs (stairs students are  _not_ allowed to use), Sakura tells herself that the grey, colorless roof is only temporary.

The boys are all up there, Chouji nibbling at a breakfast pastry, while Kiba and Naruto shout about something. Akamaru yaps at their feet, running around in little circles. He breaks from the pack of boys when Sakura and Shikamaru arrive. The little white dog barks and bolts over to Sakura, sniffing around her ankles. 

Shikamaru hasn't let go of her hand, and he tugs her forward. She stumbles a bit, reaching down to give her hand for the puppy to sniff as they walk along. Akamaru gives her palm a lick and it makes Sakura flush a little with delight. The dog barks again, then a couple times more, becoming insistent.

"He says you smell nice! He's asking you to pick him up!" Kiba shouts. "Do it so he stops yelling!"

Sakura nods, hesitantly, and quickly, she drops an arm so she can scoop up the puppy. He huffs in content, paws dangling as Shikamaru stops them in front of the other three boys. 

Chouji gives her a kind wave, clearly knowing that Ino is gone. Shikamaru is his security blanket, the way Ino is Sakura's. She's grateful he understands. 

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," he says. 

"Good morning, Chouji-kun," he replies. 

Naruto, from where he's stuck in a mushi-ken competition with Kiba to decide whatever trouble they'll be getting in for today, tosses Sakura a toothy grin.

"Morning, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura nods at him, jerky at first, and a little awkward. She's never spoken to him before, him or Kiba. But now she's here, talking to the biggest troublemaker in their year, with an Inuzuka ninken in her arms. 

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," she says, smiling back.

His warmth is infectious. He may be trouble, and the grown ups may not like him, but he's kind. Kind in the way Ino is kind. Without reason or exception. Already, Sakura feels like he's someone she can trust. 

Sakura looks to Shikamaru, who's still holding her hand, and then back at the other assembled boys. And she feels - maybe hopeful. Like one day without Ino won't be as scary as she thought it might've been. 


End file.
